The Run Away Heiress
by Rosel
Summary: Based on The Run Away Bride. Alexandra Udinov tries to get married for the fourth time when Sean Pierce almost ruins everything by writing a scandalous blog about her.


_**The Run Away Heiress**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nikita**_

Sean Pierce sat there on his small military grade bed with his lap top filled with glee. He kept his eye out so no one would spot him. He had a secret. It started one summer when they were busy campaigning for his mother's election and it grew. That was back when Twitter, Facebook, and blogs were just starting and not many people paid attention, but now he had quite a bit followers he had a nice niche of about 2,000 followers. It wasn't too bad. It wasn't about the followers or how many people saw it, it was the fact that he had a medium to breath, to speak his mind and voice his opinion. He had created a synonym for himself so no one would know it was him. He wrote about celebrities and political figures and all types. It was fun. He loved bashing celebrities especially spoiled little man eating brats like his next victim: Alexandra Udinov.

Sean got his info in a lot of different ways sometimes he got it by spotting a celebrity while he was on one of his Navy tours and just had to bash them, other times it's of what he sees on online himself, and other times he gets privy to the info from his friend's drunken rants. This time it was of his mentor Micheal. He always respected him. Micheal was always in control and always about the mission but there were times when that hard exterior would crack and last night it did. Michele was one of the best people he knew and he was ranting and raving about a girl who broke his heart. He met her when he went on leave. He found her beautiful and intoxicating but she was just luring him to her trap to eat him up and spit him back up. She was an expert at luring men in and tearing them down. Her name was Nikita Meyers and she had a protégé, Alexandra Udinov. Michele was ranting on how Nikita was training Alex to be this assassin of the heart. Alexandra was well on her way with her impending fourth wedding. He was going to have a field day with her.

* * *

Alexandra stood up looking out of her top floor office window gazing at the several buildings she was in charge of. She was finally able to breath for just a moment. She was always so busy juggling the three businesses her father put her in charge of it was nice to find a moment to just be. It didn't last long, moments of peace rarely do. Her office phone buzzed her secretaries voice said, "Nikita is here to see you."

"Send her in."

Nikita walked in wearing her sleek black blazer with stoic confidence. She had a really good poker face not revealing too much, which she usually did.

"So what's the verdict?" Alexandra asked.

"It was what you expected your employees are indeed talking behind your back." Nikita said.

"Is that all?" Alexandra asked not believing for a second that that was it.

Nikita did not say a word.

She simply went in front of Alexandra's desk, went on the computer, and pulled up a webpage with picture of Alexandra on it and a cartoon of tiny little men photo shopped on, showing these tiny innocent little men being eaten by Alexandra.

It was caption in red letters Alexandra Udinov Man Eater.

Alexandra's eye widened and asked,

"Is this some kind of joke you and Owen cooked up?"

Nikita shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not. This blog has been around for quite a while."

Alexandra stared at her with her hands on her hips smoothing out her white business skirt.

"So this is what all of my employees have been whispering about?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Alexandra huffed.

"I should have guessed."

"Do you want me to put a stop to it?" Nikita asked.

"No, it goes with the territory. I'm their boss. I'm in the public eye. I'm bound to get some idiot write some tabloid fiction about me every now and then. It will blow over."

"Are you sure? We can find out who he is and discover his name and social security number." Nikita said as punched the palm of her hand slightly joking, slightly not. Those types of jokes made her uncomfortable.

"No you're not going to kill him. I'm in the public eye. I am bound to get some idiot to write a tabloid esque fiction about me. It will blow over." Nikita looked disappointed.

"Are you sure?" Nikita asked.

"It is OK." Alex said as she looked at the web page more and began to read it.

Her eye went wide as she read it.

"Oh, no he didn't!"

Alex blurted out.

"He did." Nikita asserted.

"Oooooo this guy is so dead! Find out who this chump is and let me know right away! Can you find out who he is?"

"Pffft please, I'll get my nerd right on it." Nikita said.

"Fantastic! This guy is going to pay!"

* * *

A few hours later

Alex got the call to meet Nikita in Seymore Birkof's office; Birkof was her lead tech guy. She folded her arms anxious to find out the source. She was not sure what she was exactly going to do, all she knew was finding out who this guy was would bring her one step closer to exacting her revenge. Birkoff typed expertly quick and then he said, "We got a live one. He really doesn't want to be found but no one can hide from Shadow Walker."

Alexandra shook her head.

"Uh oh." Birkoff said.

"Uh oh? What do you mean? 'Uh oh'. You can find it can't you?"

"I found it. The problem is that it's at a military base."

"Military? Which one?" Alexandra asked worry in her voice.

"US navy to be exact." Birkoff said matter of the factly.

"Oh my gosh. Is that some type of ploy? I thought we were good with America? America loves me! I mean I'm marrying their freaking diplomat!"

"Maybe that's the problem." Birkof said.

"No, I don't think the whole US government or military or navy has anything against you. You've been nothing but gracious to them. You've made great trade agreements that is beneficial to both Russia and America. There is no way this is a government thing."

Birkof continued to type and said, "I think she's right it is from a personal lap top."

"So it's personal?" Alex asked.

Then Nikita tensed as a picture of a soldier in white uniform showed up.

"His name is Sean Pierce." Nikita started to say on edge and continued, "And I know how he knows so much."

* * *

Sean was sleeping on his cot when Michele stormed in and said, "Sean, wake up and log on now! You have to see this."

"What?"

Immediately Micheal went on Sean's desk and put his computer on and started typing. He pulled up twitter.

"Dude, you need to stop twitter stalking Nikita, it's kind of…"

"It's not Nikita's tweets I'm worried about its Alexandra Udinov."

"Oh, the Man Eater? Why should I care about what she tweets?"

"Because it's about you."

"What she actually read my blog I'm honored. Oh come on Michael don't get your panties in a bunch, it's anonymous."

"Not any more it isn't." Michael said.

"Say what?" Sean asked fully awake now.

"Sean Pierce and Alexandra Udinov are trending."

Sean rubbed his neck. "It could be a different Sean Pierce."

"A different Sean Pierce who wrote the blog bashing Alexandra Udinov and who is I quote, 'Vapid mama's boy who doesn't know what he's talking about.' She's been ranting and raving about you all morning revealing facts about your life, including…"

"The navy?" Sean asked his life kind of flashing before his eyes.

"She's a smart girl; she mentioned that little code in that contract you signed when you joined the navy stating you did not comment on political or government actions or other allied governments."

"She's not in the government."

" Yeah, but you have talked about others political figures in your little blog and technically she's not in the government but her father like owns all of Russia not to mention she is about to marry an American Diplomat!"

Sean put his face in both of his hands and said, "This can't be happening."

"It's happening. How could you be so stupid?"

"Hey, it was anonymous. No one was supposed to find out it was me."

"Yeah, they found out. Nikita is her bodyguard. She does not exactly let things go."

"So this is your girlfriend's doing."

"Ex girlfriend and you're the one who decided to target the person who Nikita is the most loyal to." Michael said angry.

Sean got up out of his mind with stress. This could be it for him. His whole life everything he worked for could be over all because he hurt some spoiled heiresses feelings. It felt all too surreal for him.

"There has got to be something we can do. There has to be something I can do." Sean said frantically trying to grasp at straws.

"There is something you can do." His commander entered his room; he and Michael immediately saluted him.

"At ease." His commander said.

Then he said, "You Sean have gotten yourself in quite a mess. Ms. Udinov has caused quite a stir causing questions of our military letting one of our men so recklessly letting his mouth run loose. She has questioned the validity of her trade agreements."

"So what she's just one heiress from a business from a communist country."

"Yeah, a communist country where the business' has more control then their government she's practically the Russian's princess. You just declared war."

"It was just words on a blog."

"You know the agreement you made. No criticizing our allies. We are doing really well with Russia. She was about to marry our diplomat Ryan Fletcher and you attacked her on that decision by calling her petty names. It does not look good for us. You are dismissed you know the punishment for breaching your contract."

"Sir, I can't be dishonorably discharged."

"I agree that it is quite shame for you to be dishonorably discharged for one petty moment. You broke your agreement so you no longer can work for us but you can make that black mark on your record go away. So you are going to make this up. It has been arranged for you to go there and apologize to the heiress yourself."

"Apologize?" Sean asked outraged.

"Yes, the Senator has made contact."

Sean gulped fear encompassing his entire body and asked, "Which Senator?"

"Who else? Your mother of course. You have a meeting with your mother, Ms. Udinov and her father at 0 hundred hours tomorrow." His commander said.

Sean rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what was worse having to lose his whole career, having to face his mother, or having to apologize to the spoiled princess. He did not know how things could get any worse.


End file.
